


continuation of bad decisions

by sweethaven



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, low low lowkey saphael, this is a lil continuation of ep 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweethaven/pseuds/sweethaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If home is where the heart is, then Simon must have left his behind in the Dumort. Maybe this is his way of gathering up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	continuation of bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> anyway sorry this is my first fic for saphael but like,,, could simon pls Stop with his terrible choices and with his being in love with clary  
> EDIT: I did a little bit of rewriting so hopefully better omg

Ever since he was kicked out of this place, rescued rather -Izzy's words- he's been feeling the pull to return. Simon knows he's in danger here, and that he's stupid to come back. But that didn't stop him on his way through the tunnels, didn't stop him creeping through the silent halls, his heart phantom thudding in his chest. And finally here in his untouched old room, well, it was definitely too late to turn around now.

Simon took a deep unnecessary breath and started quickly gathering things from his room- he doubted he'd get a second chance at bringing all this stuff back to the institute. (Not home, the institute wasn't his home.) It was a strange feeling darting around the room, clearing it out, when not even a month ago he was putting these things down.

"What in God's name are you doing here?"

Simon jolted, whipping around to face the smooth voice right behind him and almost falling over in the process. You'd think sneaking back into the Hotel Dumort would be a good time for Simon to start utilising those enhanced vampire senses everyone raged about. A little too late to dwell on that thought with Raphael in front of him.

"I.. uh.. I, um, I'm. Getting some of my stuff? I don't- this was a really bad idea, you want to kill me. Oh g-" Simon felt his throat closing up, not just from trying to say God. He felt trapped in the doorway of the closet, clutching his half full backpack.

"Simon, I'm not.. I'm not going to kill you." Raphael had a roughness to his voice like he was holding back something, and his hands were shaking. Simon may not be using his strong vampire senses but he didn't need those to know Raphael was  _furious_. Though, obviously something was stopping him from taking out that anger on Simon.

"You're.. not?" 

  
"You shouldn't be here, fledging, the others won't be so kind if they see you." Which didn't make sense to Simon because if anything, shouldn't Raphael be the harshest of the vampires, especially considering what Simon did? But Raphael just took the backpack out of Simon's hands and tossed it onto the bed, then led Simon out of the room.

"Are you staying at the institute?" Raphael asked.

  
"Uh. Yeah, just until-"

  
"I'll make sure your things get to you."

  
"Thank you..?" Simon said but Raphael just tightened his jaw in response.

After navigating through the corridors for a tense minute, they had made it to one of the secluded parts of the hotel that looked less like a fancy vampire residence and more like an abandoned building. Simon almost asked what they were doing when Raphael walked up to a sidedoor and unchained it, then impatiently gesturing for Simon to go through.

"Don't come back here." Raphael said as he herded Simon out the door, and he was just about to shut it, when Simon spoke up

"Raphael, wait, I'm sorry." Simon blurted out, the words having weighed heavy on his chest since he freed Camille. Something flashed in Raphael's eyes and he took a breath, about to say something- then turned away, as if he heard something from down the hall, but Simon doubted it. When Raphael looked back, it was to shut the door in Simon's face.

As Simon walked back to the institute under the moonlight, he tried to ignore the nagging worry of whether he chose the right side. Because _of course_  he chose the right side, he needed to help Clary literally save the world, he couldn't just stand by. Despite knowing he was in the right, Simon couldn't get the flash of hurt in Raphael's eyes earlier out of his head, and he wasn't sure why.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a rush after the episode and i am. still not ovr the episode whoops. anyway if there's any rly glaring mistakes don't hesitate to mention it.


End file.
